Glossary
The glossary is a list of terms used within the context of Kamihime that may not be readily apparent in meaning to newer players, and their definitions. A * AB - acronym for Auto Battle, auto mode without abilities. Also known as green auto. * AAB - acronym for Auto Ability Battle. Also known as red auto. * Ascension - Weapon skill that increases your healing and healing cap. * Assault - Refers to a modifier that increases your Character Attack, mostly commonly in weapon skills * Affliction RST - Buff that reduces the chances of being afflicted with negative status effects * AQ - acronym for Accessory Quests, usually has a number afterwards to signify which difficulty. B * Barrage - Weapon skill that increases your Triple Attack chance. * BG - acronym for Burst Gauge or Burst Gain. * BP - abbreviation for Black Propaganda. A skill from Mordred that increases overdrive meter which can also be used as an EX. Skill * BT/BH - abbreviation for Burst time or Burst Hour. C * Character Attack - The Atk value displayed on party screen * CM - abbreviation for Chaos Magic. Ex Skill from Cassiopeia which dispels one enemy buff. D * DA - abbreviation for Double Attack * DATA - abbreviation for Double Attack & Triple Attack * Defender - Refers to a modifier that increases your Character HP, mostly commonly in weapon skills * Dispel - Refers to any skill that removes one or more buffs from an enemy. * DoT - abbreviation for Damage over Time E * Elaborate - Weapon skill that increases your ability damage and ability cap. * Ex - Abbreviation for Extra Skill. Skills you get from Souls for levelling them. * Exceed - Weapon skill that increases your burst damage and burst cap. F * FBL/FLB - abbreviation for Final Break Limit. Also known as FLB Final Limit Break. It's the Final Limit Break on weapons that unlock new abilities or improved weapon skills. * Fluffy '- nickname for Managarmr * '''Fodder '- weapons and eidolons used as resources to upgrade * '''Fortitude - A status effect that automatically revives the character with 1 HP, after fatal damage. G * GO - abbreviation for Guild Order * gemu '''- acronym for Gem Caves which are the primary source for gems. H * '''Host - The player who spends AP to start a raid. * HSP - abbreviation for Holy Soul Point L * LB - short for Limit Break M * Magic Jewel - Currency for free Premium Gacha draws. * MGRR - abbreviation for Mode Gauge Reduction Rate. Refers to an effect in an Accessory * MLB - abbreviation for Max Limit Break * Mtix - acronym for Miracle Ticket. * MVP - The player that earns the most PP in a raid battle. MVP and the 2nd place player (VMVP) both get extra drops. N * Null - Unofficial term for non-elemental. Also known as Phantom element (Official) O * Ougi - Charge attack in Japanese (Overdrive) P * Phantom - acronym for non elemental * PF - abbreviation for Provisional Forest. A skill from Shingen that consumes 50BG for 3T burst buff for your team. This ability can also be used as an EX ability. * Pink Brick - Unofficial name for Holy Steel Argentum. An item used to limit break SSR weapons without having a copy of said weapon (also allows SSR weapons to be Final Limit Broken without the required items) * PP - abbreviation for Participation Points * Ptix - acronym for Premium Ticket. * Pride - Refers to a weapon skill that increases character Atk as their HP lowers Q * QB - short for Kyuberē (キュベレー), the way Japanese pronounce Cybele's name R * Rush - Weapon skill that increases you Double Attack chance. S * SL - abbreviation for Skill Level * SP - abbreviation for Soul Points * SR - abbreviation Super Rare, a rarity above R and lower than SSR. * SSR - abbreviation for Super Super Rare, which is the highest rarity ingame * Stat Stick - A weapon or Eidolon used for its HP and ATK stats. * Stinger - Weapon skill that increases your critical hit chance. (Only works with elemental advantage) * Soft Cap - A maximum attainable value before diminishing returns are applied. T * TA - abbreviation for Triple Attack U * UE - abbreviation for Union Event V * VoF - abbreviation for Vicissitudes of Fortune, Mordred's second ability. W * Whale/Whaling - refers to a player spending lots of money to get the characters/weapons/eidolons they want 1 * 100% Eidolon - Refers to the gacha eidolons that gives 100% or more elemental attack (Belial, Kirin, Hraesvelgr, Rudra, Managarmr, Anubis) Some also call them uber eidos. Category:Guide